


The Park

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars microfic. One smile appeared on Sailor Iron Mouse's face after she viewed a crowd by trees.





	The Park

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

One smile appeared on Sailor Iron Mouse's face after she viewed a crowd by trees. She remembered wandering the park for hours. Searching for Star Seeds to collect for Sailor Galaxia. *I'll obtain every Star Seed* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She attacked the crowd in darkness. People never viewed her.

 

THE END


End file.
